For You, For Your Love
by VadMustang
Summary: How far are you willing to go for love? In my case, I will do anything, even the forbidden and unforgivable. After all, all that matters is to have your love, even if I have to take it by force. [SiriusxLupin, SiriusxHarryprincipal pair, RebelHarry]
1. Realities

**For You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

………oOo………

This fic is a gift for Black-Panther Lover. Hope you like your gift. n.

**A.N.:** This story is rated M for a reason. It will have sexual content. Also this story is yaoi, meaning a manxman relation which in this story will be SiriusxRemus and SiriusxHarry. Well now that I have warned you all I have to say is ENJOY THE STORY!

………oOo………

**Chapter 1: Realities**

Hello. My name is Harry Potter and I'm fifteen years old. Just because I have some stupid scar on my forehead everybody thinks I'm a hero and that I will defeat Voldemort but I really couldn't care less. Really, how can everyone believe that just because I have this scar, which by the way could have been caused even by some fall but nooo they have this belief that it is some protection my mother gave me when she 'sacrificed' herself for me. How can anybody believe that? Do they really think I don't have any memory of that night? Well I do.

I used to have these strange dreams of that night but they were very different from what everybody has told me that happened. So I decided to retrieve all my memories. Using the marauder's map I snuck into Dumbledore's office and used the pensive to retrieve my memories. They were very different from what everybody thought.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, so I decided to investigate more about my parents. Since I didn't care about any war against Voldemort I went to him in person looking for the real information of what happened the night my parents died. I found that due to my mother's great abilities Voldemort wanted her as a Death-eater or else she would be killed, so she accepted to serve as spy on Hogwarts if he let her live. Some time later she married my father and they had me. Voldemort had let my mother marry my father with the condition of not telling him anything and if they had any children they must serve as a Death-eater too.

My mother, ordered by Voldemort, became a member of the Order of the Phoenix and there she served as a spy as well. On that night my mother was suppose to hand her report but since it was classified information Voldemort himself came to the house to retrieve it. My father, who knew nothing about my mother being a spy, thought they were being persecuted by Voldemort and his followers for being a member of the order. He thought Voldemort was there to kill them so he did what he thought was right: defend his family. Voldemort reacted to his attacks by killing him. My mother, seeing her husband being killed by Voldemort, thinking it was an attack and she was killed as well. Voldemort went to my room and gave me this mark to find me when the time came to initiate me as a Death-eater. After that he fled never to be seen for a long time, but all this was part of his plan.

I couldn't believe what my mother had done. It was because of her that my father, who was innocent, is dead. Really, she deserved her death. And everybody still thinks she died protecting me. That's why I can't care less about this shit of me being a hero who is supposed to defeat Voldemort, because everything is a lie. But I have to keep pretending I do, if only for the person I love believes those things.

………oOo………

**A.N.:** I hope you liked the first chap. Now if you could be so kind to write a review to feed my ego I will be more than grateful.


	2. Discoveries

**For You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

………oOo………

This fic is a gift for Black-Panther Lover. Hope you like your gift. -

**A.N.:** This story is rated M for a reason. It will have sexual content. Also this story is yaoi, meaning a manxman relation which in this story will be SiriusxRemus and SiriusxHarry. Second, this story is not based on the books or the movies so some facts will be similar and some will be different. Sorry if this confuses you. Also, English is not my first language so plz forgive me if you find any grammatical errors. Now that I have warned you, all I have to say is ENJOY THE STORY!

**P.S.:** Special thx to Black-panther Lover, Mouse Kaiser, New Dragon Rider, and Violet Wolf for your reviews! I really appreciate it!

………oOo………

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

Two years ago I learned that I have a godfather. Great, isn't? His name is Sirius Black and I'm currently living with him. He is the closest thing I have had to a father, or a family for that matter. Oh, 'what about the Dursleys?' you ask, well the Dursleys are just excuses for human beings and have never cared for me, so they don't count as family to me, really, they can all be kissed by dementors and die for all I care. But Sirius…He is the opposite, he is special to me: he is caring, protective and is always looking for my well-being and happiness. He is the best thing that has happened to me!

Sirius…my godfather…the interesting thing is that no one ever told me of his existence! Cool, isn't it? No one _ever_ bothered to tell me the _insignificant, little_, and _irrelevant _fact that I had a godfather!! And 'Why?' you may ask, well, that's a question worth a millions of galleons! The great excuse was that he was incarcerated in Azkaban for, supposedly, the murder of 13 muggles. Oh, but that's not all, they thought he was the cause of my parents deaths and they thought it would crush me. Amusing, right? But let's give them a little credit, if I hadn't known the truth it would have certainly destroyed me.

Anyway, they thought it was going to destroy me emotionally to know that my godfather was a murderer and that he had betrayed my parents, which resulted in their deaths, and that I would do something stupid to avenge them. But really! Couldn't they have thought that I would have liked to know the truth, no matter how painful? And that it could have affected me to know that all that time I had a relative, family, and that they had hidden it from me?! Some one who might care about me, who would be worried about me, missing me and know nothing about me?

Well, contrary to what they might believe, I had _all_ the fucking right to know!!! My parents entrusted _him_ to take care of me for something!! That he killed some people, that he betrayed my parents…well it was for ME to decide what I would do with that knowledge, not them!! It would have been ok if they had been really worried about me but no! They weren't really worried about my well-being at all! They were more worried if someday they told me the truth, I would try to do something stupid, like kill him, and end up in Azkaban where I could not do anything to defeat Voldemort.

Defeat Voldemort…can't they think of something else?! Fuck, no wonder everyone fears him so much! They don't speak or do anything that isn't related to him in some way. They even tried to control my life so I can become the Hero (please notice the mock in my words) that will someday save them all from the evil Voldemort!! _**God**_ Isn't that pathetic? They have fought with him for decades without succeeding, and now they expect _ME_, a mere fifteen year old, to do it!! Ha! As if! Anyway, with the excuse that I have to 'learn' how to defeat Voldemort, they control what I do, where I go, who my friends are, fuck, even who my enemies are!! They have tried to control every aspect of my life! But what they still have to notice is that THIS. IS. MY. FUCKING. LIFE! Not theirs!! That I'm not a machine and that someday I can rebel against them and send them all to hell and walk away from them!! Well, not that I will do that for now, please note that I said 'for now', I don't plan to live the rest of my life like that! But while that person I love believes those lies of me being a hero, I will pretend I haven't noticed anything and will play their game until I complete my plan, then I can get the hell away!

Sorry about my rant, that shouldn't bother me anymore, he is with me now and that's what matters. So, let's continue with the story!! Like I was saying, if no one ever told me about my godfather, you may ask, how is that I learned about him? Well that's the fun part! I learned of him by accident while eavesdropping a conversation between the Minister of Magic, one of my professors and the owner of the bar where they were talking. That day the students were visiting Hogsmade and since Vernon (he is NOT my uncle, I refuse to accept them as family) refused to sign my permission I decided to sneak out of Hogwarts using the marauder's map and my invisibility cap. Once in town I met with Hermione and Ron and while we were walking near the bar we heard the Minister mention that Sirius Black, who had escaped from Azkaban a few days before, might be after me. That obviously caught my attention, so I decided to follow them. That's when I learned that he was sent to Azkaban for the death of those 13 muggles and that he had betrayed my parents by telling Voldemort were my parents lived.

At first I couldn't understand what the hell that could have mattered. After all Voldemort _knew_ where my parents lived! I wanted to know what they meant by that, and what was the real story of this Sirius Black. So I decided to go and look for him. Of course I had to pretend that I wanted revenge. After all no one else apart from me knew the truth about my parents and I wasn't ready to tell them that I had talked with Voldemort nor that I'm suppose to become a Death-Eater and not the hero everyone thought. That would have had caused a…_little_…chaos that I REALLY didn't want to deal with. Anyway, after months of searching for this Sirius Black, I finally found him. And that's when everything changed for me.

………oOo………

**A.N.:** I hope you liked this chap! Now if you could be so kind to write a review to feed my ego, or simply to tell me how you liked or hated my story, I will be more than pleased.


End file.
